


Wasted Youth

by Bunbrigade (BunBrigade)



Series: Massage AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Genji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Zenyatta, Chronic Pain, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, Slow Burn, alpha!Jesse, drug usage, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBrigade/pseuds/Bunbrigade
Summary: Genji is lost, unsure of where to turn, stuck in the loop of pain and the haze of addiction. It's an uphill battle, but a few friends of a friend just might make it a fight worth struggling through.Or how Jesse and Gabe help Genji out of his lowest low and eventually introduce him to a certain someone at the local Massage Therapy office.An ABO Massage AU. I do not have a Beta at the moment.





	1. Same Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you...a massage AU that got way WAY out of hand. This is mostly about unhealthy vs healthy coping mechanisms for chronic pain. It deals with drug usage and very shitty behavior at the beginning, but I enjoy the journey of becoming a better person and the beginning is as important as the end.

Genji snapped awake, covered in sweat and clutching at his shoulder. A far too familiar wake up call, pain radiating throughout his shoulder up his neck and down into his bicep. He didn’t bother to take in his surroundings, another trashed living room filled with other nameless losers lost in drug-fueled comas. Genji dug a small bag out from his jacket inner pocket and dry swallowed two large pills. The only thing that touched that horrendous ache anymore, Oxy wasn’t cheap but it was worth it.  


Genji slumped off of the couch, pausing to toss aside a half-clothed woman slumped over his legs, and stumbled toward the hallway in search of a bathroom. Fuck, his eyes ached as light streamed in through a nearby window. The bathroom wasn’t much better, a wide window letting in far too much natural light. He refused to add more and left the light switch untouched, staring at his reflection for a moment. Of course, he looked like shit. That wasn’t a surprise nor a bother. He turned on the cold water, removed his jacket and tank top and dunked his head under the cold stream. Genji made sure to scrub at his underarms, chest, and neck in a vain attempt to undo the scenting he had apparently received.  


He cautiously picked through the rest of the house, jacket slung over his shoulder. One room proved fruitful, clothes close to his size and a vanity covered in beauty products. Hairspray to tame his matted hair, dry from the bleaching and vibrant green dye; Eyeliner and a bit of light concealer would mask his ever-present racoon eyes; He found a shirt in black with vibrant paint patterns splattered across it and dug into his pocket for a small razor blade that made quick work slicing off the sleeves. Genji even managed to spot some gum and pocketed the pack.  


After all, no one could blame him for doing what every other person would do upon waking. A hugely important rule to throwing parties...hide your shit or expect to lose it. He snagged a protein bar from the kitchen. It was somehow more trashed than the living room. The whole house stank of sex and pheromones mixed with sick and he gulped in the fresh air outside.  


The yard wasn’t much better looking than the house, but from the looks of the shitty neighborhood, it might not have been from last night. He could easily recognize what part of town he’d ended up in and was suddenly glad to be out walking in the daylight. Genji chewed on the power bar and absently rubbed at his shoulder while thinking of who he should text. Last night was a bit much and contacting Steph might have been a mistake, even if they always had good shit.  


At least it meant he was fully stocked for a while.  


He idly picked out raisins from the power bar, throwing them toward several crows perched across the road. His mind drifted in an easy haze signaling the pills were taking effect.  


The pain still ached and pulled him back many years. The prideful face of his older brother coming into view as he lay crumpled on the mat below, cradling his shoulder. His brother’s cool facade had cracked just a fraction as if he would stop to ask if Genji was alright. But their father’s voice had rung out, deep and final, and his brother came to heel instantly, rushing out of the sparring grounds. Their trainer and the on staff medical worker had surrounded him to poke and prod after the sickening crack.  


Genji shook his head hard, dislodging the memory and pulling his focus back to his cell phone. He needed to get a plan together fast or he’d be stuck sleeping wherever he dropped later on with a full pouch of oxy to lose. He stared at his hands, nails cracked from a nervous habit of picking at them, skin looking far too pale. That was it! He could kill two birds with one stone. Hopefully, the crows still watching his back weren’t telepaths. Genji snorted out loud at his own stupid thoughts before texting for an uber to the tanning salon on the nicer side of town.  


Twelve minutes later he was sliding out of the little Prius, sucking on a free hard candy out of the bucket and twirling an empty mini-water bottle. Bless the kindness of college kids trying to get 5-star reviews. He shouldered his way through the double doors, the odor of heated sweet lotions hitting his nose and making him recoil.  


“Yo!” he chirped to the girls at the front desk folding towels, drooping in twinned boredom.  


“Ahh its the little green sparrow, finally returning!” One of the girls sprang around the desk and tackled Genji, ruffling his stiff locks then letting go to swat him back, “Ey-yuck! What did you dip that hair in!?”  


The woman was so covered in lotions and perfumes it was impossible to nail down her actual scent- almost as effective as a scent blocker was utter scent confusion. Genji hoped his modge-podge of clothes, stolen perfumes, and borrowed lotions did the same but Alpha could be hard to cover.  


He pretended to be hurt and pouted to the third occupant, “Hana, eh! Sombra is being mean again. I should get a free medium bed shouldn’t I?”  


Hana rolled her eyes and giggled despite her cool demeanor, “As if we ever charge your ass. Need lotion too, cheapskate?”  


“You are too good to me, Hana.”  


“Yeah _we_ are too good to you.” Sombra shoved him playfully before throwing Hana’s own bottle of lotion at his head.  


Sombra didn’t seem to bother tanning too often, but Hana kept a perfect summer glow year round. Neither looked overly baked, no orange skin or hair damage. They were great models to show off the successful side of tanning beds.  


Genji paused in the doorway to one of the medium beds, leaning to shout over his shoulder, “Som, when are you off? It’s totally about time we have some fun!”  


“Ha, as if you ever stop, sparrow.” She sneers from the front desk, “But it is Saturday. Gimme a sec.”  


Genji took the chance to duck into the booth and strip to coat himself in the cold lotion. Getting into the bed before it radiated with heat was always awkward, lying naked on cool glass covered in goo. Like a bad alien sci-fi movie.  


With a loud thunk the bed came alive, whirring and whining as the bulbs heated up and the small fans began circulating the air in the tiny tube. He had forgotten to grab those stupid eye cover stickers and settled for closing his eyes and melting into the heat. It was soothing on his sore muscles, and coupled with the drug haze everything was light and warmth and comfort.  


Warmth always took him home in an instant. To his father, always smiling and warm in Genji’s youth. He had made his father proud simply by being born ‘correct’. Too bad he’d been such a fuck up in every other right. Good for Hanzo though; his terrible life choices had secured his older brother’s spot as the next clan leader despite his ‘unfortunate birth sex’ of Omega. That was what their mother had always said anyway. But father was dead, mother and Hanzo were silent, and Genji had disappeared.  


It was better this way. One day repeating that would bring comfort, he hoped.  


The lights and fans cut off all at once, leaving the tube to rapidly cool. It was always an abrupt end far too soon, throwing Genji back out into a cold world. He used the small hand towel provided to wipe himself down and threw his clothes back on quickly.  


Sombra let him know when they’d all meet up and promised to drag all her friends along. Hana pouted nearby, too young to hit the club with them. Genji promised a house party she could crash soon and she stuck her tongue out before going to wipe down the beds. Sombra tossed her car key to Genji, letting him pass out in the back til she was off. Though first she threatened to skin him alive if he disappeared with the little Honda. Hurtful, but smart of her. No one in Genji’s circle deserved an ounce of trust. He found it odd how much he trusted the shifty woman working his local tanning booth and dealing weed in her spare time. Maybe because he had no lower to go and she had no interest in his Oxy stash?  


It was hours later when he was jarred awake by Sombra chucking a bag at his head. She must have driven off from the tanning salon. It was dark outside other than neon lights and the other cars hunting for parking.  


“Hey, gorrión flaco, wake up!” she hollered, most likely not her first attempt to get him up.  


He groaned out a greeting, digging into the paper bag to find several street tacos and small cups of hot sauce. She must have hit up Juanito’s on the way, which meant they were rolling with a load of pot stashed somewhere in the car. He shoved a taco in, chewing quickly to avoid the TMJ causing a lockjaw mid-bite. He knew it popped loudly as he ate and hated eating in front of people.  


“Where are we?” He asked between bites, exhaustion dripping from his voice.  


“Where ya think? I’m dropping your ass off so I can grab us a DD. So, shoo!”  


“Aw, you’re ditching me! Fucking lame, Som.” he felt irritable and achy again.  


“Oh shush, you heard me. How about thanks Som for the tan, letting me pass out and giving my ass food AND a ride!” She flung her hands about while reapplying her own eyeliner.  


“Fuck you, you’re ditching.” He flipped her off in the rear-view mirror.  


“Yeah, fuck you too little rich boy. Now get! I’ll hit you up when I’m back.”  


He climbed out of the little sedan and noticed several cars backed up behind them waiting. Oops. He chewed the last taco halfheartedly and tossed most of it before slipping into the club with his sweetest well-mannered smile for the bouncer. He bee lined for the bathroom, kneading at the bag in his jacket. He slipped into the stall and pulled out two 40s, crushing them into a fine powder with a lighter he’d gotten somewhere only the God’s remembered.  


Four little white lines later and he already felt relief flooding his system. He rubbed at his shoulder and secured his stash back within the hidden pocket. Genji splashed his face with cold water and reapplied the stolen makeup before heading out to the thumping dance floor.  


Instantly his brain was flooded with pheromones and perfumes. There was no way around it, a handful of Alphas stank worse than the rest of the crowd put together. Probably his bias as another Alpha, hating the musky spices that hit him head-on. Don’t get him wrong, no one was off limits if they had the right persuasions. Genji preferred to block off his own, presumably powerful, scent with sweet smells marketed toward Omegas. He always hoped it mellowed him to somewhere in the middle - casting a wide net and all that.  


Speaking of casting a net…. Genji let his eyes roll over the crowd but had trouble focusing in on any one point. He gave up looking for a particular target and let himself mingle with the crowd to grind against whoever found him. He just hoped Sombra actually came back and looked for him. Unlikely.  


Of course an hour later he would be eating those words. If he could remember them, that is. Luckily he had danced through the strongest part of the high, managing to fight off the sudden drowsiness that came with the downers. Sombra spots him on the edge of a crowd as he is searching for water and waves him over energetically towards a full table.  


Sombra screams out over the music as he approached, “ What did I tell you, you moody fuck! Gangs all here.”  


She chipperly introduced the others in the booth, including a tall tan and built woman that looked ready to snap from nerves, a petite woman with short hair was nearly vibrating with glee but Genji could just barely remember her from the first time meeting Sombra, and a broad-shouldered man that sat back relaxed in the booth already sipping on some soda cocktail. The energetic woman seemed to physically pull out of Sombra’s hug during her introduction as Lena, while the built woman, half leaning out of the booth to sweep over the dance floor, barely spares a glance and a smile; Her name was Fareeha if he caught it right. Clubs were always great for avoiding too much chatter- heavy bass drowning it all out.  


Sombra turns to the man, who looks content to relax in the booth just sipping on his drink, and smacks the cowboy hat clear off his head, “This charmer is Jesse. Say hi Jesse!” she nudged him none too subtly.  


Jesse raises an eyebrow, shooting a salute Genji’s way and crooning a low “Howdy.”  


Genji snickers at the man but appreciates a complete commitment to an aesthetic. His legs are growing heavy as he sways on the concrete, giddy to see Jesse follow his hips before ducking to grab his hat under the table. He had to assume Sombra wouldn’t invite a bunch uptight people to meet him at a club and felt confident enough to fall into the seat next to Jesse. As the cowboy sat up again, Genji leaned in and settled a hand on the man’s thigh.  


“So, how about you help me with a little problem?”  


“Ha, and what would that be.” he tried to laugh off the remark, but Genji caught the way his Adam's apple bobbed.  


“I am just so thirsty, Jesse. Think you could help me?” Genji slid his hand just a bit further up the man’s inner thigh, pressing into his space.  


“Hm, I can see that.” Jesse seemed to look him over, thinking, “Alright, what’ll it be?”  


Too easy.  


“Oh, I don’t mind ordering!” Genji waved for a waitress with Jesse’s permission given as far as he was concerned. Now he could really get his night going.  


Jesse was obviously an Alpha, scent permeating through the haze with its musky dark undertone. There was also the scent of smoke and weed in the booth, impossible to tell who were the culprits. The other three were too far away to scent, and honestly none of his concern when compared to an eager Alpha willing to buy.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Jesse tried signaling to Lena again, she was supposed to be the good one in the group! But all he receives is another more insistent head shake and a hidden finger pointing at the curvy redhead she’d been chatting up all night. Jesse almost drops his drink as the redhead turns to look his way and _winks_ at Jesse with a coy smile, and all he can think is that his endlessly energetic friend may have met her match tonight. 

He turns back to the flirt in his own booth, jerking his head toward the door, "Ya ready to get outta here, Mr. Fireball?”  


After the man's fifth round of the potent whiskey, Jesse had assigned the nickname, having forgotten his actual name. The persuasive green haired fireball had slid into the girls and his shared booth, apparently familiar to Sombra. It hadn’t taken the man more than ten minutes to start draping over Jesse’s lap, demanding drinks with slurred witty banter, apparently far beyond needing to play hard to get. He had to admit it was a nice change, being pursued, even if it was just for the free drinks. So many drinks, he noted the pile of glasses in varying shapes that littered the table. He’d lost count. 

But as Lena had found her apparent magnet in human form, Fareeha and Sombra had drifted off to dance, hoping to find their own flirtations, and leaving Jesse with the stranger.  


It wasn’t a terrible burden to have a hot Alpha spend the evening fluffing up his own ego, but the man didn’t really seem all there. He was no stranger to drugs and had stood by as Sombra had lit up before the drive over...but this wasn’t weed. 

Jesse draped the man across his shoulders, all but carrying him, and tried to hold in his laughter as Mr. Fireball sang in an entirely unfamiliar language and even tried valiantly to dance while strapped to Jesse’s side. He snagged up Fareeha, easily spotting the tall, fit woman above the other dancers and shot off a text to Sombra. If she wanted a ride she'd find her way to the car. Lena got the same courtesy text, but Jesse didn’t expect a reply.

The trio stumbled into the night air’s chill, Fareeha helping to steady Mr. fireball as Jesse unlocked. Just as they all slipped inside, Sombra appeared next to their guest in the back seat. Genji jumped sluggishly, smacked back against the window and flailed at her.  


“Shit! Where’d you even COME from?! Stop that ghost shi-” he fell into a fit of laughter as Sombra poked him on the nose mid-sentence.  


The two gabbed away in the back, flipping through their phones and gossiping about people Jesse had never even heard of. Fareeha wasn't too better off, flipping through the radio to wail along. He decided to swing through a fast food joint and force the others to focus long enough to order. He'd rather they at least try to eat something and sober up on the drive home, even if the whole ordeal is a test from up above. He would not murder these drunk fucks, no matter how many times they stared off into space before asking ‘...What?’ during their own orders.  


Jesse used one hand to steer and the other to soothe Fareeha as she started to whine about not having secured a date. Mr. Fireball flopped onto her shoulder to shush and reassure her. 

"Love always finds a way, or whatever." He hummed a sappy love song and slumped backward.

Sombra filmed the mini breakdown, cooing along, "Aww pobrecita, you'll find someone!"  


The green haired man patted her head in a sloppy manner, before disappearing again. 

By the time they pulled into the apartment complex, everyone was fast asleep. He tried his best to shake Fareeha awake, and helped her carry Sombra up to the top of the stairs before he ran back out to rouse his...date? The man fell back asleep as soon as Jesse had a grip on him and hauled him out of the car. He followed Fareeha to Sombra's place first, then her own, and then finally trudging off to his own apartment. He juggled the grown man and his keys in the dark before stumbling inside. The apartment sat as silent as he's left it.  


He headed straight back to his bedroom. Jesse was straining to not topple over, his muscles were worn after a long work day and hauling a grown man not too much smaller than him up two flights of stairs. He did all he could not to simply toss the man down onto the bed. 

Jesse stared down at the grumbling man, who pouted as he snuggled up into the mass of blankets. He supposed this was where he should wake his "date" up and hope he was still in for a sloppy fuck. The closeness of carrying the man had given him the chance to scent out a weak but distinct musk below the many faux scents layered on. It was spicy, almost like a strong peppermint tea; Complex and vaguely sweet. The overall look of him was as attractive as he was painful to look at. The man's face softened in his sleep from the sly smile he’d worn all night. He looked worn and gaunt- eyeliner smeared and hair just a tad too tousled to be styled that way. Jesse felt all too reminded of his own self not too many years ago. The man couldn't be much younger than himself, but he seemed too vulnerable. Even after he'd just about swallowed up all Jesse's wallet could take. 

Jesse sighed before tucking the man in and pulling off the stranger's shoes, jeans, and bedazzled jacket as respectfully as possible with a passed out drunk. He made sure to position the trash can nearby and a fresh glass of water on the bedside table.  


He headed out to the living room with a pillow and spare blanket. As soon as he settled down on the sectional couch a heavy form slammed into his chest. Two golden orbs stared back into him as he coughed, mostly for show.  


“Hello sweetheart, you’re up late.” Jesse joked, more than used to his cats waking him up nightly. “Where’s our lil girl, huh?”  


Just as he finished asking, a soft 'prrt' sounded from under the overstuffed armchair in the corner, followed by the soft tinkling of a bell. 

“There you are, c'mon cuddle up,” he spoke softly, knowing she always took her time when anyone entered the apartment, even her owner of over 4 years. But eventually, the bright blue eyes came into view, shining in the night. A petite body sporting a fluffy tail was barely visible in the night. The added warmth of his cats was welcomed in the fall night. Jesse felt sleep pulling him under as his world narrowed down to soft purring and the gusts of wind outside.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After. The Walk of Shame. The Pancakes and Low Tier Larsony?? 
> 
> Damn it, Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ABO Massage AU that got out of hand!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not have a Beta at the moment so please let me know if anything comes out clunky~

Darkness. Darkness and pain blooming out from behind his eyes. No, maybe his jaw, or clawing up from inside his ribs. Gods, it was everywhere.

Genji groaned through several attempts to wedge his arm underneath himself. Once he was half propped up he tried to open his eyes, though the nearby window wasn’t helping, as even with the blinds down the room was cast in warm light. It only caused the pain thrumming through his head to beat harder. Genji tried to block the window out with a shaky palm as he took in the unfamiliar room. It smelled of another Alpha, though clean. It was unlike the usual musty dens he woke up in, the scent not immediately pushing him to a state of nausea. 

It didn’t much help him remember the night before though. His head felt heavy, stuffed thick with cotton and rocks, and his throat ached for water. To his right sat a glass of water and two ibuprofen, though the doner was nowhere to be found. The bed was cold and the room lay quiet, though plenty of strange noises sounded from behind the bedroom door. 

He slammed the water back and gasped for air after chugging nearly the entire thing. Genji couldn’t help but snort at the pills, happy to stick to his own brand of pain reliever. Sliding out of the admittedly heartbreakingly comfortable bed and stumbling around the room he found his clothes. 

“Ugh, fuck that is ripe.” His face contorted as he examined the clothes. 

Those pants were pretty done for, some truly miscellaneous stains deciding it for him. Here was hoping this Alpha had good tastes. 

As he flung open the bi-fold closet door he instantly remembered who his beau was the previous night. Mr. Aesthetic, cowboy hat and all, didn’t seem to have much variety it seemed. Plaid, flannel and denim made up ninety percent of the clothes inside with a few simple tee shirts mixed in. Genji eyeballed the jeans and there was no chance of them staying on his own boney hips. But maybe...if he pushed to the back of the closet. It was amazing what clothes people kept in the hopes of fitting back into one day, and the cowboy was no different. Two older and much smaller jeans along with several work out tanks sat at the back of the closet near similarly smaller dress slacks. 

He pulled out the lighter colored of the two jeans and a white sport tank before stopping to eye the third door in the room. A surprisingly roomy restroom that was even more surprisingly clean. Did the Alpha have a damn maid in his apartment? Genji stopped to dig out just one pill from his bedazzled jacket, using the last of the water to wash it down. No reason to risk passing out in the shower, after all. 

Under the hot water he tried not to focus on how the water beaded up on his greasy skin, barely even able to wet his chemical laden hair. He applied a liberal amount of shampoo to his scalp, fighting off a wave of disgust as he ran his hands through the dry green mess. He rinsed and repeated twice before feeling somewhat human. The body wash smelled masculine and far too concentrated for his liking. It brought the cowboy to mind, though the picture was a bit fuzzy. He remembered a beard, the guy was scruffy. Genji tried not to focus on his own stubble that never fully grew in. He scrubbed around his balls, knowing how rare a full clean shower was he reveled in washing every possible inch. Even if it left him stinking of “Mountain Manliness”. 

Finally, after the water had started to cool, he felt clean. Cleaner than he’d been in ages. Though one pill wasn’t enough to send him into bliss, the heated air had quickened the effects enough that the pain had become a manageable dull ache. 

There was no shame in wearing someone’s underwear once you’d fucked them. Those were the rules. It never felt quite right though, shame or no. 

Once he was fully dressed, Genji toweled off the green mess and combed it up off his forehead before stopping to grab one of the loose flannels and pulling on his old jacket. The hidden pocket was too useful to trade in but it was getting cold out lately. 

Genji had clipped his nails, tried on the spare cowboy hats, shaved his pitiful stubble and even dug through the bedside table to snatch the cigarettes and lighter he’d found inside. There was nothing left to do but face his one night fuck and the taunting smell of food seeping in from under the door. He hated this part. 

The door slammed back into the adjacent wall, it had been much lighter than he’d expected. Not the best start. He fidgeted with the new flannel sleeves, taking in the apartment. The bedroom was to the rear of the building, giving him a clear shot of the living area and the front door, two other closed doors lay directly to his right. He had to assume the kitchen was to his left, and as he leaned out toward the living space he caught sight of the open doorway. Country music crooned at him and the air smelt of syrup. Genji’s stomach betrayed him, letting out a low growl and cramping up to force him forward. 

And there he was. The cowboy, sadly sans cowboy hat, hips swaying out of tune to the music and scrubbing at something in the sink. Cleaning up from a late breakfast, no doubt. Genji chewed at his cheek and decided to make this quick. 

“Hey there, sheriff, thanks for the...fun but I think it’s time I, what is it you people say?” Genji paused and watched the man jerk to attention, “Time I hit that old dusty trail?” 

“Ha, morning Mr. Fireball! Look at ya, all prettied up for lil ol’ me.” The man had a sarcastic tone, free of lascivious leanings. 

“Yeah...anyway I’ll catch ya later.” He saluted through his jacket and turned to head for the front door. 

“Wha- wait. Hey!” 

Genji tried to speed up but found himself being tugged backward by the time he reached the huge curved couch.He whirled around and slapped at where the man had a grip on him. 

“Back your shit up, knothead. We fuck once, doesn’t mean I’m some fucking chew toy!” Genji snarled, swinging wide. 

Gods damned aboved, he hated being grappled about. 

The other Alpha tensed and drew to his full height before visibly checking himself and deflating in the same breath. The man looked miffed but guilty and held up both hands in surrender. 

“Arright. I got ya, sorry. I just thought I’d invite you to a full belly before ya took off, that’s all.” 

When Genji only glared harder he tacked on, “And I mean actual food, not like some gross sex thing.” 

“Tsh. Already got your fill then, hm?” Genji rolled his eyes and straightened out of his aggressive crouch. The air was always a bit too thick between two upset Alpha. 

“I suppose.” 

The man turned back to the kitchen, grabbed a plate from the microwave and set it on the bar-style counter. Two stools sat below serving as a dinner table. Genji supposed it was to make room for the seriously too big curved couch and an oversized armchair that bled from the living space into the dining area. He dropped down onto a stool, snatching up the offered silverware. The meal was, in a word, huge. Four pancakes, skillet potatoes, eggs and sausage. And of course the pancakes were chocolate chip with whipped cream. Was it drugged? Did he really care at this point? 

Easy answer. Genji dug into the meal, ignoring the ache in his jaw. He mushed the pancakes around first, finding they were soft enough to avoid vigorous chewing, and jaw popping. 

His host turned back to his task of cleaning up, putting away dishes and wiping down the stove top. 

Genji had to stop after two bites of egg and sausage to let his jaw ease up, so he decided to get the Alpha talking. 

“You suppose?” 

“Hm?” The cowboy scrubbed at a stubborn blob of pancake batter on the counter, “I do?” 

“You _suppose_ you had your fill of me? Did I disappoint or something, Cowboy? This meal would say otherwise.” He punctuated his point by stabbing at the runny yolk and potatoes. 

The man stilled, then fidgeted. 

“Well, first off, friend, you can call me Jesse if you please. I didn’t much remember your name either.” 

“I knew your name, Jesse.” he lied, “I just was being friendly, friend. It’s Genji by the way. Jeez, so rude.” 

“Uh Huh, sure ya did. Well Genji….” Jesse trailed off. 

He seemed uncomfortable. That didn’t make him feel much better. The man was acting weird; he was cagey and yet had demanded he stayed for some strange overly large breakfast. It rang to the tune of guilt but of what? 

“Oh shit. Oh, shitty shit!” Genji shoved backward, almost falling off the stool all together. 

“What now?” Jesse yelped. 

“Jesse. Jesse! Did you give me a freaking STD, Jesse!? I swear to the fucking heavens, I will end you if you-” 

“Ugh, no! Will you just sit your ass down and let a man talk.” Jesse dropped his face into his hands, scrubbing vigorously. 

“These better not be STD apology pancakes, _Jesse._ ” Genji hissed. 

“You are endless. We didn’t fuck okay? I slept on the damn sectional.” The Alpha chuffed, tossing the last few dishes into the washer and slapping it closed. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh.” 

Genji didn’t really know what to say. This was not how his usual Saturday nights and Sunday mornings went. Usually there was a lot less talking, and a lot less food. He stared out at the house, noticing several heavy blankets, wall art/decor pieces and even two cactus plants livening up the scrubbed clean house. He scented the air carefully: nothing much besides the two Alpha’s and the hearty breakfast. This was not a bachelor pad. 

“Ohhhh.” he smirked, looking Jesse up and down. 

“Oh, no. What?” The man looked legitimately worn, but that wasn’t his problem. 

“I get it.” He looked down at the man, smug. 

“Do ya? Cus you really don’t look like ya do.” 

“Hm, yup.” Genji stepped free of the bar stool to walk about the place. He tipped a frame so slightly off center before slumping against the top of the sectional, “You’re a taken Alpha. This place is spotless. I thought it was weird as hell for some Alpha den to look like a Better Homes and Gardens magazine, but it makes sense now!” 

A loud thud sounded from the kitchen. Genji pushed on. 

“Yep. You’ve got some Beta, or maybe a scent conscious Omega, whatever they are, that you’re sweet on! Maybe they even stay in that second bedroom, hm?” Genji lunged for the door, expecting the man to spring to life. 

But the door swung open to nothing. A few moving boxes flattened and tied together leaned against a wall and an unplugged vacuum. 

“Okay, so not in there. But I’m right aren’t I? You’re afraid I’m gonna spoil your little blissful nest-to-be and they’ll scent me out. Don’t worry, Jesse. I won’t tell a soul.” Genji took on a childish, mock-innocent tone and crossed his heart at the man. 

The apartment fell into silence. Jesse had fully slumped onto the counter overtop of the dishwasher. He slowly stood, eyes closed and breathed deeply. There was the heat of a burning sun in the man’s eyes, and Genji scolded himself for taking two full steps back when their gazes locked. Jesse took slow restrained steps toward him, stopping an arms length away. Genji’s entire body was tensed, ready for the incoming attack. He wasn’t ready for a pitying smirk to break across the man’s face. 

Jesse let out a low, rumbling chuckle, “You...are one dense motherfucker, Genji. And a mite sexist too.” 

The man reached out slowly, and paused just above his shoulder, clearly asking for permission before settling warm and friendly there. 

“Dense and noisy. But, so help me, you are a funny man.” 

Genji stared on, not sure what his job was here. 

“We really didn’t have sex. I ain’t no cheater, but I’m also not taken. It’s nothing personal, you just weren’t in a position for anything last night. Including walking...or being conscious. Don’t worry about it man, I had a good time last night.” 

With that Jesse pulled back, straightened the picture of the setting sun against a black ocean, and walked around to fall into the sectional. The television sparked to life and filled the silent air between them. Genji stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, pulling out one of the pilfered smokes before miming to Jesse, asking if he could light up. 

“Outside if’n ya don’t mind. You were right, I’m a bit smell conscious.” Jesse chuckled and flipped through several channels. 

Genji stepped past him out through the sliding glass doors and onto the long porch, iron railing boxing him in. Jesse had two plastic chairs and a small propane barbeque unit on the porch; a small ceramic ashtray sat under one of the chairs but he couldn’t be bothered to grab it. He leaned over the railing, propped up on his elbows, and lit up. The first cigarette in days felt like water in a desert yet several drags in his fingers were still shaking. 

His mind betrayed him, making him wish he’d taken a second pill. _What the fuck does this guy know anyways? Fucking domestic ass, probably waiting to watch some sunday sports shit._ Genji hadn’t been that drunk anyways, he remembered the ride home. Mostly. 

Genji stubbed out the cigarette in the railing, dropping it below and lighting up another. He took in a deep drag, willing the small chemical rush to take over. Some part of him was aware of just how twitchy he was, gaze darting across the other nearby decks but unable to fully take in detail. There was nothing worse than knowing how crazy he looked, being self aware. He needed another hit, something stronger than a fucking nicotine high. 

A creeping sensation fought through his panic and Genji jerked about trying to catch the source. There, to his right and two decks over- a figure stood stock still watching him. They were just far enough away for details to blur, even squinting didn’t bring the stranger into focus. They were surrounded by greenery, blooming from planters on the deck to hanging pots from the roof overhang. Even the railing had some sort of planter strapped to it. A large item in their hands looked to be a plastic watering can but that was just a guess. 

The staring contest continued and Genji brought his cig up to take a drag before tapping off the large ash end. It seemed to break the spell as the stranger shuffled about before flashing a peace sign. 

A fucking peace sign, really? As he snorted at the stupid gesture, he realized he’d signed back without even thinking. _What the hell?_ Genji jerked his hand back down and took one last hurried drag before crushing it underfoot. The stranger seemed to laugh, covering their face. They seemed to glow a bit in the fall sunlight as it peeked out from behind the blanket of grey clouds. Lovely. 

_Lovely? Genji, fuck off. They’re a blur at best._ The voice chided him once more. 

Nicotine always made his lips buzz. 

He tore his gaze back to the present situation, slipping back into the apartment and locking the sliding door behind him. And there he was, the current thorn in Genji’s side. He couldn’t help the frown that overtook him. 

“So, guess I better-” 

“Now I went and forgot my manners. I got coffee brewed, and orange juice in the fridge if’n you’d prefer? Or...water?” Jesse rambled off, head inclining to the kitchen though his eyes never left the television. 

Genji stood by the overstuffed armchair, digging nails into his palms and breathing deep. This was fucking weird. Now he was inviting him to, what? Sit and chat over coffee? It was an excuse to move so Genji darted into the kitchen and started digging through cabinets for a glass. He filled it to the brim with tap water before gagging on it. 

“Ugh, what the hell is with your water?” 

“Oh, shit, sorry partner. Nothing wrong with it, sept a shitty taste. There’s a filter pitcher in the fridge.” he turned to look Genji over before grimacing in kind, “Yeah it’s pretty fucking bad, sorry.” 

“Gods, that is rancid.” He dumped it out before fishing for the water pitcher in the fridge. 

He downed a full glass, slipping in another pill before pouring a mug of coffee. He helped himself to the fancy flavored creamer in the fridge and once again took in the manly lumberjack looking man before him. That was not the look of a man that put Dulche de Leche flavored cream in his coffee. Genji shook his head and took the time to set up an uber pickup before he slumped back into the living area. The couch stretched out long enough for two people to lay down without touching toes but it still felt weird to share it with his host. Instead he dropped down into the armchair, mushing into the throw pillow and thick blanket thrown over the sides. 

A chirped yelp sounded from beneath him and a white blur darted under the coffee table. The table had a glass top, leaving the frightened fluffball exposed. Soft blue eyes, pupils shrunk to thin lines, were locked onto him. The cat had a distinct creamy tan mask around its eyes, tips of its ears and tail. 

“You have a cat? You look like you’d tame a bear or some shit. What the fuck?” Genji sneered. 

Jesse seemed caught off guard and snorted, turning to smirk at him. 

“Bears? What are you on about, I swear. ‘Sides, I don’t have a cat. I’ve got two.” Jesse patted his legs, stretching out on the blue suede and making that odd clicking noise people used on pets. 

A cat so large it looked like it had eaten cats to gain their power sauntered out of the bedroom. It was big, tip to tail, and striped in orange, tan, and black with white accents and striking golden eyes. It picked up speed and leapt up and over Jesse to land heavily on his lap. Genji was sure the Alpha’s nuts were ruptured, this thing was massive. 

“This here’s Rodeo, he’s a big softie. Go on call ‘im, he’ll give you a love.” Jesse patted the side of Rodeo before stroking his long tail, easily as long as his actual cat body. 

“Yeah I’m good without a baby tiger biting my fingers off.” 

“Suite yourself. He’s as gentle as a lamb, unless you’re a bug. He straight up murders flies.” Jesse’s face grew solemn before turning back to his...history documentary? Gods, this guy. 

Genji cradled his mug, curling up into the chair. He let the low droning narrator and purrs from Rodeo lull him along with the warm liquid. His nerves begged for more sleep, to sink into the oxy slumber. 

“Whats...whos that one?” He mumbled pointing toward the cat under the coffee table still eyeing him. 

“Hm? Oh, Mariposa. Sombra thinks she’s a Birman Ragdoll mix or somethin’. Makes her a right hairball.” Jesse smiled fondly. 

“The fucks a Birman?” 

“Cat breed.” 

“Cats have breeds?” Genji looked at Jesse like he had said the earth was flat. 

“Yep. Though most people don’t know or care. Rodeo here is a Maine Coon. And he’s got the hunting instinct to prove it.” Jesse hummed in thought, “You never been round cats?” 

“Tsh of course I have, stupid. They’re everywhere. Just never, y’know, had one.” 

“Hm.” 

Genji toyed with the frayed edge of his new flannel. 

“Actually...I did have a cat once.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jesse’s eyebrows darted up. 

“Mmhm. Never named it and I don’t know what...breed it was. White with orange dots? I dunno.” 

“Aw, sounds cute.” 

Genji sat up straight, almost sloshing his drink, “Hell no! It was tough. Tough as steel! Always chased off other cats and got its own food.” 

“Ha, so a toughie then?” Jesse chuckled, glancing at Genji’s antics. 

“Bet your ass! A real Alpha. If...cats had secondary sex I mean.” he waved away the concept. 

A quiet tinkling drew his attention. Mariposa was creeping along the couch, venturing out from the table to sit closer to Jesse. 

“One time...one time it stopped the family dogs from barking at me. Chased them off, it’s stubby tail was like a bunny tail all fluffed up.” Genji giggled remembering the cat with half an ear. 

The room fell back into a cozy sort of quiet- something Genji had forgotten was even possible. It was several minutes later when Jesse cleared his throat. 

“What happened to the toughie?” 

Genji chewed at his cheek. “In Japan I guess. Had to leave him when we moved.” 

“Damn, that sucks man. ‘M sorry.” 

He couldn’t help but curl in at the sincerity. Chugging the rest of his coffee down and checking his phone. Two minutes till the uber was scheduled to arrive. 

“Yeah well I was a kid so whatever. It’s probably dead anyways.” He sprung up, leaving the empty mug tucked into the armchair. 

How did you part ways with a one night stand that didn’t even...stand? Irritation buzzed just beneath his skin, eager to be out of the confusing situation. Genji crossed over to where Jesse was lounging on the couch. Rodeo’s golden gaze was locked onto him from his resting place atop the sectional. Could a cat decide to cock block? He took the gamble and climbed directly onto Jesse’s lap, legs framing the other Alpha in. He pressed in close and even presented the side of his neck in the hopes that wearing Jesse’s own body wash would make him more palatable than the previous night’s alcohol and sweat had. 

“Last night was a bust, but I could always come over again...maybe get you a better kinda bust? If you get what I’m saying.” Genji slid a hand up to rest directly on Jesse’s crotch, kneading as he moaned deliberately in his ear. Jesse’s scent was hard to nail down: earthy, deep and rich. 

“Wow, okay no.” 

Two large hands wrapped around his own and pulled them up between the two Alphas. 

“No. Genji? Listen closely. You don’t gotta pretend to want to fuck me. Okay?” 

Jesse stared into him, rich chocolate eyes bordering on a warm red. Genji squirmed, pulling away from the man. This was utterly unbearable. What the fuck was he doing wrong? 

“Yeah I get it, too good for a fuck with me. Let me go, you fucking prick.” He nearly tumbled backward, Jesse letting go only to catch his jacket and stabilize him. 

“Now don’t go getting testy, damn it. If’n you want to come back and hang out you’re more than welcome. Som comes over pretty often if you’d rather she were here too.” 

Jesse helped him to standing, much to his irritation. He shucked off the guiding hands and stood to dust himself of imagined filth. Then again he supposed he was the filth in this place. Fuck he needed to get out of here. 

“Genji, you’re a funny guy. I’d like to get to know you. But not...like this. It’s just not my thing, alright?” Jesse gave a tentative smile, offering that warm grasp up for a handshake. 

His nose felt like static noise, buzzing, and his eyes stung. He pushed past the outstretched hand and gave an aggressive huff before stuffing his feet into his tattered high-tops. 

“Fuck off.” he barked out before ducking out the front door and slamming it behind him. 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Today had been too damned long. Despite the majority of his Sunday having been spent under the combined weight of Rodeo and Mariposa watching outdated documentaries on the history channel and barely cleaning the kitchen. The start to Jesse’s morning had been enough stress for several days. Sombra had texted him the night before asking him to watch over and watch out around his ‘date’. He’d given a sarcastic _oh boy, thanks for the hot date_ in reply. 

Overall the guy was fun. But fun only went so far when someone was clearly high off their ass and sneaking around in your home. Not to mention snagging his clothes. Jesse could admit the guy was attractive, but that wasn’t what had propelled him to make breakfast and try to talk to the stranger. He was familiar, in that way that a child reminds you of your own youth. Genji brought back those shit years he’d spent chasing a high and telling himself the other fuck ups around him were a substantial pseudo family unit. He had no idea if Genji was in a gang, but there was no doubting he felt alone in the world. The guy almost cried over a handshake. 

Jesse let out a sigh, shuffling toward his bed. He straightened the mussed bedding before falling into it. His back ached from sleeping on the couch, despite it’s comfortable cushions it couldn’t replace his memory foam bed. His one true love. The truth in that statement brought about another wave of loneliness. He was surrounded by friends and family now, close to both his birth mother and the people who’d raised him out of that shit life before. But it had been years since he’d been on an actually successful date. 

He tried not to think on just how long it had been, burying his face in one of the many pillows scattered about. Jesse hadn’t felt so drained in ages, but as he desperately tried to shut out the world that minty scent seeps in. The bed smells of another body. No matter how badly he aches down to his bones for the comfort of another in his bed, the visiting Alpha’s scent is mixed with the acrid burn of stale cigarettes and alcohol. 

Jesse pulls his tired body from the bed, slapping several pillows out of the way. He strips the mattress; blankets, sheets and pillowcases all dragged out into the kitchen and flopped next to the washer and dryer. The sheets go in first, along with some extra work clothes just in case, and a laundry pod before the machine begins to fill with hot water. 

Work was a late shift tomorrow, a blessing and a curse as it meant a late night. He rubs at his sore neck, trying to reach the knot currently bringing on a headache. His mind drifts to his guest once more. The nights were getting colder. Hopefully he would take up the offer to return if an early snow hit. 

Jesse looked to his cellphone on its charging cord as he rubbed at his neck in one more futile attempt. It was always difficult to get out your own tough knots. He lost out against the urge and snatched up his phone, hitting his second speed dial. 

It rang five times, just enough that he thought it was a lost cause when the line clicked. 

“Jesse? Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I just- Could we meet up? I got a knot that’s tearin’ into me.” 

“You work tomorrow. I can help you then, if that is all?” 

“Eh…” he whined unable to help it, “it’s a few things. Are you at work now?” 

“Yes. But you are in luck. Iam done for the night. Come now and I will be here. But don’t make an old woman wait.” She huffed light heartedly. 

“Yes Ma’am. And Ana?” 

“Hm?” 

“Thanks.” He smiled, pulling on jeans one handed before grabbing his jacket, scarf and keys. 

“Hush. And bring a good tea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez.... Genji has a bit of room to grow, doesn't he? ^^; 
> 
> And who could that mysterious peace-loving neighbor be? ♡
> 
>  
> 
> ((I come from a state where weed is legal and know many wonderful people who use it for recreation or pain management and come from a place of acceptance toward it. A heads up for anyone with personal issues with its usage!))
> 
> Drug usage/addiction is a close family issue for myself and I know it can be an extremely sensitive topic. If anyone has any concerns or criticism please feel free to reach out to me!
> 
> I adore feedback and am always tickled pink to talk to other fans- let me know how I'm doing!  
> Or if you have any concerns with the topics in this fic->
> 
> art tumblr BunBrigadeArt  
> twitter @TheBunBrigade

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! 
> 
> ((I come from a state where weed is legal and know many wonderful people who use it for recreation or pain management and come from a place of acceptance toward it. A heads up for anyone with personal issues with its usage!))
> 
> Drug usage/addiction is a close family issue for myself and I know it can be an extremely sensitive topic. If anyone has any concerns or criticism please feel free to reach out to me! 
> 
> I adore feedback and am always tickled pink to talk to other fans- let me know how I'm doing!  
> Or if you have any concerns with the topics in this fic->
> 
> art tumblr BunBrigadeArt  
> twitter @TheBunBrigade


End file.
